Only One, Only You
by Tsubaki Jung
Summary: "Jangan menahannya sendirian. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan menghadapinya bersama?"/ YunJae fanfiction/ Yaoi/ Incest.


_**Only One, Only You**_

_by **Tsubaki Jung**_

_a YunJae -**Y**unhox**J**aejoong- fanfiction  
_

_**G**enre:: Romance, Drama, Incest, M-preg, Yaoi_

_**R**ated:: M_

_**W**arning:: Typo(s), Yaoi, dan yg paling penting ff ini **mutlak** milik saya!_

_._

_._

_._

Hujan turun membasahi kota Seoul saat orang-orang berkumpul dan memanjatkan do'a untuk dua orang yang mereka sayangi. Jung Hangeng dan Jung Heechul. Dua orang yang begitu disegani karena keramahan juga pribadi mereka. Keduanya meninggal saat pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya di negeri _sakura _Jepang. Meninggalkan dua orang putra yang masih kecil.

"Aku benci hujan" gumam bocah laki-laki yang sejak tadi hanya memandang kosong ke depan.

Laki-laki cantik yang mewarisi kecantikan dari sang ibu. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat bocah laki-laki yang usianya lebih muda darinya. Jung Yunho, adik laki-lakinya yang berusia 7 tahun. Bocah mungil itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Dari awal pemakaman hingga orang-orang meninggalkan mereka.

Hanya ada seorang pelayan yang masih setia menunggui kedua Tuan muda yang diasuhnya sejak kecil. Memayungi tubuh keduanya agar tidak basah oleh rintik hujan.

Bocah laki-laki tampan dengan kedua mata musangnya menatap laki-laki yang sering dipanggilnya 'hyung'. Ia tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang sejak tadi digenggam oleh kakak laki-lakinya.

Bocah itu bisa melihat kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh kakaknya. Hanya saja ia tidak melihat setitik airmata yang keluar dari kedua mata bulat indahnya. Ia hanya terdiam tak ada niatan untuk mengatakan apapun. Bocah itu memang tidak terlalu paham akan situasi yang terjadi. Tapi dari suara-suara para orang dewasa dan dari tatapan mereka yang seolah mengasihani mereka, ia tahu jika sekarang ia tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali kakak laki-lakinya.

Kakak laki-lakinya yang memiliki kecantikan layaknya seorang gadis. Kakak laki-lakinya yang selalu memperlihatkan sisi lain dari keangkuhannya. Kakak laki-lakinya yang kini terlihat rapuh tanpa adanya sandaran yang mampu merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dan mendekapnya erat. Memberikan kehangatan yang selalu diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Laki-laki cantik itu menekuk kedua lututnya agar sejajar dengan tinggi badannya. Menghadapkan tubuh mereka. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap sendu bocah laki-laki yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Mulai sekarang hanya ada hyung dan Yunnie. Berjanjilah pada hyung untuk tidak meninggalkan hyung. Yunnie mengerti" katanya dengan suara yang mulai sedikit serak karena menahan isak tangis.

Bocah itu terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan dari bibir tipis milik kakaknya. Seolah mengerti bocah itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Hu'um. Mulai hari ini Yunnie yang akan melindungi Joonggie hyung. Hyung tidak akan merasa kesepian karena aku akan salalu menemani dan menjaga hyung" janjinya.

Tak lupa dengan cengiran khas anak-anak miliknya. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Mendengar hal itu Joonggie hyung-nya segera memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Memeluknya erat seolah takut jika adik laki-lakinya ini akan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian seperti yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Bocah laki-laki itu balas memeluk tubuhnya. Mengelus punggungnya lembut. Memberikan kehangatan di udara yang begitu menusuk hingga ke tulang.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, hyung" katanya lagi.

Seketika itu juga tangis Jaejoong pecah. Ia menangis dipelukan adik laki-lakinya. Menumpahkan kesedihan yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Karena ia putra sulung, ia harus kuat bukan malah sebaliknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Hanya sekedar menahan tangisnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Meskipun bocah laki-laki itu tidak begitu paham dengan situasinya, tapi… jika melihat kakak laki-lakinya menangis seperti ini membuatnya sakit. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya ia berjanji tidak akan ada lagi airmata yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaejoong. Ia tidak akan membiarkan wajah cantik Jaejoong berubah sendu, karena ia lah yang akan membahagiakan kakak laki-lakinya, Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Pria tampan dengan setelan jas _Armani_ kebanggaannya, berjalan menyusuri lorong kantornya, setelah selesai melakukan rapat dengan _client_. Pria itu dengan gagahnya berjalan melewati orang-orang yang menatapnya. Tidak ada respon saat beberapa orang menyapanya, bahkan terkesan dingin.

Pria itu ditemani salah seorang kepercayaannya.

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke samping.

Saat ini keduanya sudah memasuki _lift_, menuju lantai 9, dimana ruangannya berada.

"Anda hanya perlu menandatangani berkas-berkas yang saya serahkan tadi pagi. Dan siang nanti Anda mendapatkan undangan makan siang dengan Mr. Kim"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti. Saat pintu _lift _terbuka, pria itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya, sedangkan pria yang satunya lagi kembali ke tempatnya.

Membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Merenggangkan dasi yang melilit di lehernya. Duduk di _sofa_ yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut. Memijit pelipisnya guna menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Beristirahat sejenak untuk mengembalikan tenaganya yang terkuras.

Laki-laki itu terlihat lelah. Setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, ia lah yang meneruskan perusahaan milik keluarganya. Sejak dirinya masih kanak-kanak. Ia sudah mempelajari dunia bisnis. Meskipun kenyataannya ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, tapi justru ia lah yang meneruskan perusahaan tersebut.

Yeah, kini ia hanya hidup berdua bersama kakak laki-lakinya. Kakak laki-lakinya yang cantik. Kakak laki-lakinya yang kini membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak hadir dalam dirinya. Rasa ingin melindungi juga memiliki. Hanya kakak laki-lakinya, Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan siang selesai, Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Lagipula, setelah itu ia tidak memiliki jadwal apapun dan ia bisa mengandalkan orang kepercayaannya untuk mengurusi semuanya.

Laki-laki itu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah, mobilnya pun berhenti. Kedua matanya pun menjelajah kesekeliling.

Tatapan matanya terhenti saat ia mengenal sosok yang sedang tertawa bersama seseorang. Sosok itu bersama orang lain selain dirinya. Saat itu juga ia keluar dari mobil, tidak memperdulikan jika lampu sudah menyala menjadi hijau.

Dengan langkah lebar, Yunho mendekati kedua orang tersebut. Menarik lengan pria yang satunya dan memukulnya tepat di wajahnya. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang disana melihat kejadian tersebut. Suara teriakkan dari pria yang dipukulnya terdengar nyaring.

Kedua mata musangnya menatap tajam kearah pria itu.

"Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik pria yang satunya.

Laki-laki itu hendak mendekati pria yang dipukulnya, namun tertahan saat pria yang berada di belakangnya menarik tangannya dan membawanya dari sana.

"Yunho, lepaskan aku!"

Laki-laki itu menulikan pendengarannya. Ia masih menarik pria itu dan membiarkan laki-laki itu mengikuti langkahnya. Sesampainya di mobil ia segera memasukkan pria itu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Dengan langkah cepat, ia memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankan mobil tersebut.

Sesampainya di rumah, laki-laki itu kembali menarik tangannya. Mengacuhkan para pelayan yang menyapa kepulangan mereka. Menarik laki-laki itu dan mambawanya ke kamar.

.

_Brakk_

_._

Pintu kamar tertutup. Laki-laki cantik itu bisa merasakan sakit di punggungnya saat tubuhnya membentur pintu di belakangnya.

Kedua matanya terbuka dan menatap tajam pria yang kini mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan laki-laki itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, Joonggie hyung!"

"Apa—"

Kata-kata Jaejoong terhenti saat lidah basah Yunho menyentuh kulit lehernya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat jas yang dipakai Yunho. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat merasakan gigitan di kulit lehernya.

"Yunho"

"Mulai hari ini, aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk keluar rumah. Mulai sekarang kau akan tidur di kamarku!" ucap laki-laki itu tegas.

Kedua pasang mata milik Yunho menatap ke dalam mata bulat milik Jaejoong.

"Tak ada bantahan!" katanya lagi.

Setelah itu Yunho mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong. Melumat bibir tipisnya kasar. Kedua tangan Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh, namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena laki-laki itu semakin menyudutkannya.

"Yun… mphh… henti—"

Yunho semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menekan tengkuk Jaejoong. Mengigiti bibir bawahnya, memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya agar memudahkannya untuk melesakkan lidahnya.

"Yunhh…"

Jaejoong menyerah, ia tidak bisa menjauhkan tubuh Yunho. Dan lagi… tubuhnya justru merespon setiap sentuhan laki-laki itu di tubuhnya. Membuatnya meleleh. Kedua matanya menatap sayu ke arah Yunho. Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmatanya.

Laki-laki itu masih menciumnya, bahkan kini lidah Yunho sudah bermain-main di dalam mulutnya. Mengabsen setiap deretan giginya. Menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya.

Kedua lengan Yunho kini melingkari pinggang Jaejoong. Menyangga agar tubuh itu tidak terjatuh. Melumat bibir laki-laki cantik yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Napas keduanya tersenggal. Kedua pasang mata Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang kini diselimuti rona kemerahan. Laki-laki itu bisa melihat jejak airmata di kedua pipinya. Mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau menangis?"

Laki-laki itu membuka kedua matanya. Menatap Yunho yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Karena aku ingin"

Jaejoong menutup rapat mulutnya. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Yunho yang seperti ini. Yunhonya berubah. Ia bukan lagi adik laki-lakinya yang manis dan penurut. Bahkan sekarang Yunho berani menciumnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Yunho tertawa pelan.

Kenapa? Joonggie hyungnya bertanya 'kenapa?'. Ia juga tidak mengerti, karena sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu aku menginginkanmu"

"Kau adikku dan—"

"Aku tahu" potong Yunho cepat.

"Aku sangat tahu, karena itu aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa harus Jung Jaejoong? Kenapa harus kakak laki-lakiku? Pertanyaan ini selalu muncul saat aku melihatmu. Saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam diriku. Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku sendiri"

Yunho menatap lekat pria yang ada dalam kungkungannya. Ada perasaan aneh saat Yunho menatapnya seperti itu. Perasaan seperti ingin memiliki.

"Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini"

Setelah mengatakan itu Yunho kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Tidak memperdulikan jika Jaejoong tidak membalas ciumannya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah pria yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

Tapi, sepertinya dugaannya salah. Jaejoong justru merespon ciumannya dan balas menciumnya. Laki-laki itu menghentikan ciumannya. Menatap wajah Jaejoong.

"Hyung—"

"Jangan mengatakan apapun. Karena aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya… menginginkan ini dan…"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya ragu. Yunho tertawa pelan.

"Kau tahu, hyung. Eomma pasti membunuhku karena hal ini"

"Tapi, sayangnya Eomma tidak bisa melakukannya" katanya sendu.

Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, masih ada aku. Kau tidak akan sendirian"

"Tapi, kau selalu sibuk bekerja. Aku kesepian" kata Jaejoong.

Ia pun balas memeluk Yunho erat. Yeah, setelah kepergian orang tuanya Yunho lah yang mengurus perusahaan. Ia selalu sibuk, bahkan mereka jarang bertemu. Yunho sering tidak ada di rumah untuk mengurus proyek-proyek baru dan bertemu dengan _client._

Karena itu, ia selalu merasa sendiri, meskipun ada beberapa pelayan di rumah mereka.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau sering pergi keluar untuk berkencan?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho. Kerutan samar terlihat di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pria itu… kekasihmu, kan?"

Dengan kesal, Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho. Bisa-bisanya pria dihadapannya ini menyimpulkan tentang pria yang bersamanya tanpa tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa memukulku?!" serunya kesal.

"Dia itu hanya temanku bodoh! Dan kami hanya pergi untuk makan siang bersama. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, makanya ia mengajakku keluar. Lagipula, aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih" sungut Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?"

Jaejoong mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Itu urusanmu!"

Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekukkan lehernya. Menghirup aroma _vaniila_ yang begitu disukainya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Yun…"

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak usah membalasnya. Yang kuinginkan hanya kau tetap berada disisiku"

Jaejoong balas memeluk Yunho. Memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan pelukan hangat Yunho.

"Buat aku mencintaimu"

Laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Buat aku mencintaimu, Yunho-ah" katanya lagi.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yunho segera mencium bibir Jaejoong. Memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Melumatnya dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan. Mengabaikan fakta jika ada darah yang sama mengalir di dalam tubuh mereka. Mereka bisa mengabaikan semuanya, namun mereka tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan yang mereka miliki. Perasaan saling membutuhkan dan saling memiliki.

Keadaanlah yang memaksa mereka harus memiliki perasaan yang tidak seharusnya mereka miliki. Namun, siapa yang memperdulikannya jika kenyataannya mereka saling membutuhkan dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Perasaan seperti ini tidak seharusnya ada. Tapi tidak mungkin mereka menolaknya jika pada akhirnya mereka justru memilih terjerumus dalam kubangan lumpur penuh dosa.

Suara erangan dan desahan mulai terdengar ke setiap sudut ruangan. Laki-laki cantik itu bisa merasakan cinta di setiap sentuhan Yunho untuknya. Ia tahu ini salah. Tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan Yunho menjamah tubuhnya. Namun, sepertinya laki-laki ini mengabaikannya. Justru ia malah membiarkan Yunho melakukan sesuka hatinya. Mencumbu setiap inci tubuhnya. Memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuatnya bergetar saat jari-jari panjangnya menari di atas permukaan kulitnya.

Ia begitu menyukai setiap sentuhan Yunho. Bahkan, ia tidak malu meminta lebih pada laki-laki itu. Meneriakkan namanya saat ia mencapai kenikmatan. Dan kini ia membiarkan Yunho kembali mencumbunya setelah mereka mendapatkan kenikmatan. Ia tidak ingin memusingkan apapun, karena bagi mereka adalah saat-saat kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

Saat ini hujan lebat menguyur kota Seoul. Laki-laki cantik itu terus menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding yang terdapat di kamarnya.

Perasaan cemas mulai melingkupi hatinya. Pasalnya sejak tadi ia menunggu kepulangan pria yang begitu disayanginya. Bahkan pria itu tidak mengabarinya sama sekali. Ia pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang.

Ia tidak bisa tidur jika laki-laki itu belum pulang.

.

.

.

Pintu rumah terbuka. Laki-laki yang basah karena guyuran hujan itu mulai memasuki rumah mewah tersebut. Seorang pria paruh baya mengahampirinya dan memberikannya handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Terima kasih Pak Lee" katanya ramah.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum menanggapinya, "Saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat"

Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum dan menaiki anak tangga memasuki kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong. Ia tidak mungkin memasuki kamarnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah cemas laki-laki cantiknya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, pria itu tak langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Ia justru berada di ruangan kerja milik ayahnya, yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Ingatannya kembali saat ia mengunjungi pemakaman orang tuanya sore tadi.

Sudah hampir satu tahun ia tidak mengunjungi makam orang tuanya. Entahlah, ia merasa tidak pantas. Mungkin karena sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda. Yah, setelah ia menikahi kakak laki-lakinya ia tak lagi mengunjungi pemakaman orang tuanya.

Ia tidak tahu, harus seperti apa. Karena laki-laki itu merasa jika dirinya sudah tidak pantas menginjakkan kakinya disana.

Perasaan sesak melingkupi hatinya. Seharusnya dulu ia bisa menekan perasaannya. Dan tidak membuat pria yang dicintainya terjebak dalam cinta yang penuh dosa ini.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, laki-laki ini tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang kini sudah berada di belakangnya. Kedua lengannya terulur, memeluk tubuh tegapnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

Laki-laki itu terkesiap. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur, eum? Ini sudah malam" katanya lembut.

"Aku mencemaskanmu. Ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau pergi kemana?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Jari-jarinya mengelus permukaan wajahnya lembut.

"Aku… pergi mengunjungi orang tua kita. Aku pergi ke pemakaman"

"Yun…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan ini. Aku juga tidak mungkin terus-menerus menghindar"

Jaejoong menatap lekat wajah lelah Yunho.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" katanya saat melihat kedua mata bulat Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong terulur dan menangkup wajah Yunho.

"Jangan menahannya sendirian. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan menghadapinya bersama?"

"Aku tahu. Ma'afkan aku"

Kedua mata Yunho terpejam, merasakan usapan lembut jari-jari Jaejoong di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar uri _baby_? Dia tidak menendang perutmu, kan?" katanya sembari mengelus perut Jaejoong yang terlihat membesar.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah hamil dan usia kehamilannya sudah memasuki usia 7 bulan. Tentu saja, itu membuat Yunho bahagia. Meskipun harus menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari orang banyak, namun Jaejoong tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, karena ia tahu Yunho akan melindunginya juga menjaga bayi mereka.

"Tidak, justru ia merindukan ayahnya" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat. Seolah memberikan perlindungan.

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan"

"Meskipun, kita hidup seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Kedua mata bulatnya kini menatap sepasang mata milik Yunho.

"Kau menyesal? Kau—"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, eoh?" potong Jaejoong cepat.

"Tidak. Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun"

"Yunnie-ah"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu disampingmu, menjagamu juga menyayangimu"

Jaejoong tertawa, "Aku tahu. Dan aku pun juga mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Sampai akhir hidupku, bahkan jika aku terlahir kembali aku akan tetap jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama, yaitu… kau"

Yunho membawa telapak tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya lembut, setelahnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Melumat bibir Jaejoong yang menjadi candu untuknya.

Yah, laki-laki cantik itu benar, sampai kapanpun ia akan tetap mencintai orang yang sama meskipun harus kembali jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Ia akan tetap mencintai Jaejoong. Mencintai laki-laki cantik ini. Mencintai kakak laki-lakinya.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

_jangan bertanya apapun karna saia juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa membuat yg seperti ini -_-'  
_

_well, semoga kalian menyukainya and see ya~ ^^/_


End file.
